Jonozia Lex
| title = Commanding Officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = Sara Parker }} Captain Jonozia Lex was a joined Human/Trill and Commanding Officer of the in late 24th Century. He was born on Trill in 2340 and became host to the Lex symbiont in 2367 after the death of the previous host Katanna Lex from injures sustained at the Battle of Wolf 359. (Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus). Early life In 2352, at age 12, Jonozia Ramin submitted to the traditional preliminary tests for joining, but due to his mixed Trill/Human heritage, he didn't expect it was possible for him to be joined. Much to his and his family's surprise though the results were positive, clearing him to petitioned the Symbiosis Commission for entry into the Initiate Program. His petition was accepted and he entered the initiate program in 2364. He became host to the Lex symbiont in early 2367, shortly after being cleared for joining. Starfleet Career Prior to becoming an initiate, Jonozia entered Starfleet Academy in 2359. He excelled in the sciences, eventually majoring in astrophysics with minors in exochemistry and cosmology. After being joined to Lex, Jonozia was assigned to the as a junior science officer with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. He excelled aboard the rising to the position of Science Officer and the rank of Lieutenant by the following year and catching the attention of the ship's Commanding Officer, Captain Toran. Aboard the When Captain Toran took command of the experimental he decided to offer Lex the post of Science Officer, which he accepted. Lex continued to impress, rising first to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and then to the position of second officer when the ship was commissioned.("Trial By Fire") In 2372 he was badly injured during a joint mission between the Sovereign and the , removing him from active duty for a month. The injuries would have been fatel, but his life was saved by Katherine Sheridan, who was serving as a junior security officer on the Crockett at the time and Sheridan risking of her own life to save his made a lasting impression on him. ("Trial By Fire") Returning to active duty Captain Toran offered him the position of First Officer, but the promotion was blocked by Starfleet Command. When the same position became available on the soon to be commissioned , Captain Toran again suggested Lex for it and this time he was accepted. Aboard the As first officer, Lex oversaw the ship's refit following the systems failure cost Captain Robert Styles command of the ship and he was responsible from recruiting several key crew members including Katherine Sheridan, Arkin Jora and James Dulmis. As a result of his extensive knowledge of the ship and crew, he was promoted to Captain and assigned as its commanding officer in 2374 when the Captain sh'Shaen was killed.("Trial By Fire") Relationships Family Ezri Tigan Jonozia Lex is the cousin of Ezri Tigan and he encouraged her to enter Starfleet as a means of escaping family life on New Sydney. He met with Ezri (who he called by her nick name "Zee") shortly before she joined the crew of the , congratulating her on graduation from the Academy. ("Trial By Fire") Romance Sara Parker Jonozia met Sara Parker during his fourth year at Starfleet Academy and they began dating, but their relationship initially didn't last, ending shortly after Jonozia entered the initiate program. However they were reunited three years later when Jonozia, now joined with Lex, was assigned to the at the same time as Sara. Their romance was soon rekindled and they were married in 2368. Jonozia and Sara were separated (only by distance this time) again a year later when Lex accepted the position of Science officer on the and Sara replaced him at the same position on the . They were briefly reunited at Starbase 1 during Lex's transfer from the to the in 2373. On Stardate 51077.9, Jonozia feared that Sara had been killed when the was destroyed in orbit of Tyra III, only to discover that she had survived on the planets surface.("Trial By Fire") Notes *While on the surface of Tyra III, Sara Parker encountered a 10,000 year old recording of Jonozia Lex. How Lex came to make this recording has yet to be revealed.("Trial By Fire") Category:Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus Category:Star Trek: The Adventures of Argus characters Category:Humans Category:Trill Lex, Jonozia Category:Joined Trill Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS London (NCC-48403) personnel Category:USS Sovereign (NCC-74222) personnel Category:USS Argus (NCC-75124) personnel